<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi lugar feliz by Angekila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889073">Mi lugar feliz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angekila/pseuds/Angekila'>Angekila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angekila/pseuds/Angekila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de que Yoh marche a Norteamérica, Anna tiene una confesión que hacerle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi lugar feliz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaman King no me pertenece</p><hr/><p>Mi lugar feliz</p><hr/><p>Cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana de Yoh y se levantó para cerrar la ventana. Sí, ya se habían visto desnudos, pero eso no significaba que la vergüenza se hubiera ido del todo. Volvió al futón y arropó a su prometido mientras intentaba que sus ojos no vieran de más. Era una completa tonta: ¿qué más podía ver? Aunque el era aún más tonto. ¿Cómo es que tenía la bata a su lado y aún así prefería quedarse sin nada? No debía tomarse tantos atrevimientos.</p><p>Se acostó y evitó tocarlo. ¿Por qué Yoh dormía tan tranquilo? Incluso su respiración era regular y la poca luz que entraba por los cristales iluminaba tan bien su rostro y la parte del torso que realmente le era imposible no perderse en él una vez más. No quería que se fuera, pasar por otra separación no estuvo entre sus planes y su preocupación solo aumentaba al reconocer que al menos, esa vez, no había certeza de que volviera. Sí, el había prometido ser el <em>Shaman King</em> y confiaba su vida en él, pero no podía ser ingenua y creer que eso sería un logro fácil de alcanzar. Con tenerlo de vuelta bastaría.</p><p>Dejó la vergüenza de lado y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro. Yoh tenía la piel suave, delicada, casi perfecta: nada que se pareciera a su torso. Bajó su mirada y agradeció que la sábana cubriera lo justo. Pasó las manos por el pecho y desde ahí sentía las laceraciones que por más curadas que estuviesen, no se irían nunca de su cuerpo. En su abdomen había más de diferentes tamaños y formas: realmente había soportado todo tipo de dolor.</p><p>Lo había hecho por ella.</p><p>Olvidó su vergüenza y lentamente se acercó a su cuerpo. No sabía qué buscaba o con qué intenciones lo hacía, pero quería sentir su calor, su energía, a él. Si en serio era su última noche haría que valiera la pena. Dejó que la tela cortara cualquier contacto más íntimo y se abrazó a él como nunca imaginó hacerlo. Era fuerte, independiente, determinada, pero mientras estuviera con Yoh solo quería sentirse amada y protegida por la persona más importante de su vida.</p><p>El Asakura soltó un pequeño ronquido y solo así se animó a hablar.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas esa noche? —No sabía ni para qué preguntaba, Yoh estaba tan profundo que era obvio que no habría respuesta—. Tú me dijiste que pensara en algún momento feliz y te dije que no tenía ninguno. Ha llegado el momento de decirte que mentí.</p><p>Se sentía tranquila. Si bien ese desastre había causado un montón de daños y entre esos estaba el sacrificio de Matamune, su consciencia solo podía sentir paz.</p><p>—No lo noté en ese momento porque estaba asustada, pero con el tiempo pude identificar uno. —Besó el pecho de Yoh, justo debajo del collar—. Tú fuiste ese primer momento. ¿Cómo saber qué era la felicidad si nunca la había sentido? Ahora lo sé y puedo asegurarlo. Si quieres prometerme algo otra vez solo di que regresarás con vida.</p><p>Hundió el rostro en su pecho y lo abrazó más fuerte. Despertaría, no había duda, pero al menos estaba convencida de que su confesión solo había quedado para las paredes. Yoh se movió y al notar las intenciones de su prometida le correspondió la caricia.</p><p>—Tú también. —Anna se asustó. ¿Recién despertaba o solo había fingido que dormía?— También eres mi primer recuerdo feliz.</p><p>No dijo más. Ninguno lo hizo. No había necesidad.</p><p>Le dio la espalda y por esa vez no le afectó que sus pieles tuvieran contacto. Dejó que Yoh la protegiera y le demostrara que sin importar lo que pasara, aún les quedarían muchos años más para ser felices.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este pequeño fic nació gracias a un sprint que hicimos en discord. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. <br/>¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>